


Wash Away the Color

by MandoMarbles



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, ketsu has no regrets, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoMarbles/pseuds/MandoMarbles
Summary: Having left Sabine for dead, Ketsu returns to her ship and contemplates the decision she has just made.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last November and originally published it on a different website, but I wanted to publish it on here as well. It's not my best work, but I still enjoyed writing it none the less. I hope you enjoy as well!

_“I thought I could trust you!”_ Sabine's words still echoed in her mind. She could still see her former partner's devastated face as Ketsu left her behind. It had been nothing personal, really. It was survival. Sabine was never cut out to be a bounty hunter. She was far too soft to kill for a living. Ketsu would be better off without her, right? At least, she told herself that. It kept the guilt away.

Ketsu entered the _Shadowcaster_ and sighed. This is what she wanted. Without Sabine to drag her down, she could finally achieve her dreams. She could join Black Sun. She could be who she had always wanted to become. Sabine would always be too weak to join her. She called herself a Mandalorian, yet she never acted like one. Sabine was no pacifist, but she was not the "warrior" that Ketsu was. She was certainly nothing like her Death Watch mother. Compared to her brutal yet respected family, Sabine was pathetic. Ketsu did not need someone who was such a disgrace to their family as a partner.

Ketsu's gaze drifted to the wall of the _Shadowcaster's_ cargo hold. It was covered in colorful paintings that Sabine had done. Ketsu had always hated how Sabine used so much of their hard-earned money for her paint supplies. She also disliked how bright and, quite frankly, cheerful, Sabine's work was. How were they to become the most feared bounty hunters in the galaxy when one of them was frolicking around in dark-pink armor and equipped with paint bombs? Or when the last thing their unfortunate victims would see was a ship covered with a plethora of bright colors?

Ketsu opened the storage locker and pulled out a damp cloth and some cleaner. She would not allow her ship to be disgraced any longer. As she began to work at cleaning off her beautiful vessel, she couldn't help but admire Sabine's projects. While they were not Ketsu's style one bit, she had to admit that they were pretty good. Maybe, in a different time, she would have enjoyed them. But they had no place now.

As the cleaner hit the paint, streaks of color ran down the wall and collected in puddles on the floor. The once lovely artwork was now distorted shapes on the bland, gray walls. With each stroke, she watched as she washed away more colors. As she washed away more of her former self. As she washed away more of Sabine.


End file.
